


An Assassination a Day Keeps the Boredom Away

by risingfire17



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, Homework, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Practice Kissing, Seduction, Short One Shot, Teasing, no edits we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Karma's bored. Nagisa's struggling with the "seduce the target" unit. They're left unattended in the classroom after school.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	An Assassination a Day Keeps the Boredom Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this weirdo met another weirdo who watched the aftermath of the Nagisa/Kayano kiss, where everyone was talking about their "hit points", and arrived at the conclusion that they must be practicing kissing. And if that is the case, then the following events definitely happened!

As Karma and Nagisa neared completion of afterschool classroom clean up duty, Karma had a huge problem. He was incredibly bored. The last lecture of the day had been Bitch-Sensei’s weekly makeout lesson, something about immobilizing the target with the perfect kiss before going in for the kill. Most of the class looked forward to these lessons, obsessed with “maxing out their kisses’ hit points,” but they weren’t really Karma’s thing. He preferred a more head-on assassination. Besides, he had one target and one target only, and unlike Bitch-Sensei, he doubted Koro-Sensei had the slightest interest in making out with his students.

He did decently in the lessons when he put in effort. He’d gotten a fair amount of hit points in against Okuda-san the previous week. Although he hadn’t gotten very far with Nakamura-san that day. She was too similar to him to fall for his moves. He could’ve gotten competitive about it, but he’d found himself too bored to care. Besides, he still carried the pride of being the only one in class that no one had gotten any hit points on. But pride could only carry one so far through the harsh desert sands of boredom.

Luckily, he found an oasis in the form of a short, blue-pigtailed boy. Nagisa had stopped his cleaning to question Karma. “Hey, Karma-kun, you okay? You’re spacing out.” Karma almost felt sorry for him, being stupid enough to attract his attention when he was so bored. Because teasing Nagisa was one of Karma’s favorite ways to relieve his boredom! But how to go about it this time? Best to fish for a while.

“Hmm? I’m fine. Did I worry you?” He added a teasing edge, more out of habit than anything else.

“N-not really. Just wondering what you were spacing out over.” He paused, as if remembering something, and asked, “were you upset that Bitch-Sensei lectured you in front of the class?”

Karma chuckled. “As if being called out by teachers isn’t something I’m already used to.” Besides, he wasn’t the only one that got called out that day. And just like that, Karma decided how to tease Nagisa. “You should worry about yourself. Your hit points are pretty low. Isn’t that unbecoming for the class’s top assassin?” Immediately Nagisa’s cheeks flushed. Bingo.

“Whatever. It’s not like we’re going to kill Koro-Sensei by kissing him,” Nagisa muttered, turning his pink cheeks away. Karma really didn’t care that he’d just had the same thought; he was going to milk Nagisa’s embarrassment for all it was worth.

“Oh ho! What’s with that attitude? Is that the attitude of a successful assassin, or of a quitter?” Nagisa turned back to him and started sputtering, which only egged Karma on more. “I’m sure you just need some more practice!” He stuck his tongue out playfully, loving how agitated Nagisa was getting.

“I’m practicing just as much as you are! You know that. I’ll get it next week.” His voice didn’t sound too confident of that though. Maybe Karma had struck a nerve. Should he stop? Probably. Was he going to? Of course not.

“Some of us need more practice than others, I guess.” Suddenly, Karma was hit with a wave of inspiration that left him humming sadistically. “You know, I could practice with you if you want.” Okay, he hadn’t gone into this planning to take things _that_ far, but Nagisa’s adorable squeak made it all worthwhile. Besides, would he _really_ be Akabane Karma if he didn’t take things too far?

“Wh-what? Why? I mean, we’re both guys!” The boy was shaking and flailing, and it was so much fun for Karma to watch. He would take this as far as he could if he could get these fun reactions.

“Eh? Is that a problem? You never know what kind of situation you might find yourself in, am I right?” He’d let his voice drop as he got closer to Nagisa. “Say you have a target who’s into that. You have to be ready for _anything_ , right?” Not to mention, Nagisa could easily convince a target he was a girl, but Karma wasn’t going to mention that right now. Because the way Nagisa was looking up at him, eyes wide as saucers like a deer in the headlights, was far more entertaining to Karma in this moment than his anger would be if he poked fun at his girlish figure.

“I g-guess, but….” Nagisa had been backing away, but he stopped a few steps short of the wall behind him. Even as flustered as he was, an assassin as good as him wouldn’t let himself be backed into a wall. For some reason, that thought made Karma smile just as much as Nagisa’s embarrassment.

He tilted Nagisa’s chin up, reveling in the way the other boy’s breath hitched in response. “No buts,” he whispered as he closed the distance between them. “Show me what you’ve got.” And then he kissed him.

Nagisa somehow managed to squeak and gasp at the same time, which allowed Karma to deepen the kiss. As Nagisa started to respond to him, Karma smiled. Conquering the class’s top assassin? Now, _that_ was something he’d put effort into. Getting innocent, bashful Nagisa hanging on his lips, desperate for more? That was something he’d _definitely_ put effort into.

Of course, his opponent wouldn’t make it easy for him. Nagisa pulled away, a stuttering mess. “S-see, this is m-more your thing. I’ll never b-be able to ‘hijack someone’s senses’ like B-bitch-Sensei tells us to.” That lack of confidence really was going to be the death of Nagisa, Karma thought to himself. But he wasn’t having any of that today. He was having too much fun.

“Sure, maybe you can’t dominate someone like Bitch-Sensei does. That’s not your style. But making someone think you’ve submitted to them will make them lower their guard. Lure them into a false sense of security, then drown them in their own overconfidence. That sounds more your style, don’t you think?”  
  


“I…I g-guess….”

“Besides, don’t you realize you’re cute enough to lure the toughest assassin into your trap?” The boy’s eyes grew even wider, and Karma smirked as he played with the blue fringe around his cheek before leaning in again. “So why don’t you try it? Lure me in.” And then he kissed him again.

Nagisa responded far more quickly than before. Their fingers became entangled in each other’s hair as they continued to kiss. When Nagisa’s hand settled on Karma’s waist to pull him in closer, Karma knew this was the reaction he’d wanted. And he wanted more of it. He backed Nagisa roughly into the wall, and was rewarded with a sharp sigh and being gripped even tighter by Nagisa’s tiny, delicate hands. His own hands explored Nagisa’s hair, his cheeks, his neck…until a hand trailed close to Nagisa’s collar, tempted to glide under his shirt. He’d probably get some cute reactions to that.

But if he did that, he wasn’t going to stop. And something told Karma it might be time to finally draw a line. There were certain things that sweet little Nagisa wasn’t ready for yet. At this rate, maybe he’d show him someday. When he’d grown up a little.

When he pulled away, Nagisa’s eyes were half-lidded and completely glazed over. His face was red and sweaty, and he gasped for breath that he was clearly out of. Karma had just gotten more hit points in with Nagisa than with any of the girls in class. But he didn’t feel like bragging about that right now. Besides, he suspected his face was a bit of a mess too.

“See?” He whispered gently, stroking the top of Nagisa’s head. “You just need to find the style that works for you. I daresay you’re the first to get a couple of hit points on me. That’s the class’s top assassin for you.” Karma grinned teasingly as Nagisa’s eyes grew wide. “But I bet I got in a few two. Don’t fall into your own trap, cutie.”

Fully satisfied, he turned and stalked toward the door. “I’m taking off early. There’s not much left to do; you can handle it, right?” He didn’t look back, and Nagisa didn’t even argue. He was so cute when he was stunned into silence! As Karma walked on, he started humming to himself, no longer bored. Teasing Nagisa was fun, but now he’d found something even more fun to do with him!


End file.
